


All Signs Point to Love

by Cimorene105



Series: Rodeo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Begging Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cas loves eating ass, Consensual Somnophilia, Couple goals, Cowboy Castiel, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kink Negotiation, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, STD screening, Safe Sane and Consensual, Schmoop, Servicing kink, Slut Dean Winchester, Sub Dean Winchester, Throat training, openly nerdy Dean Winchester, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Dean and Cas ponder the depth of their feelings for each other. Just when they've come to the logical conclusion, they realize they're complete idiots.





	All Signs Point to Love

"So I uh, I see I gave you a neck hickey," Dean tentatively brought it up as they sat in the bath. "H-how do you feel about it?"

Castiel thumbed over the spot to feel the light sting. "I love it. I'll be sad when it's gone."

Dean ducked his head, grinning at that.

"You've still got a dildo in your ass," Castiel returned the favor of bringing things up. "How do you feel about that?"

"I sort of forgot it was there, since I'm sitting in one position right now. I feel it more when I move around." Dean's grin widened and he winked, ever the flirt, even in the wake of such a taxing scene. "Guess I'm just comfortable having things in my ass."

Castiel laughed. He wasn't sure if it was the emotional effect of their prolonged intimacy, or the fact that objectively, his life seemed so ridiculous in this moment - he couldn't take himself seriously one second longer. The release of tension bubbled up until he felt buoyant and carefree. Cas couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like this - not because Dean's flirting was any funnier than usual, but because he was happy. He was really happy.

Dean knew that laugh wasn't entirely for him - it was too giddy and light to be a direct response to his flirting. He still couldn't help but be proud to have contributed a lot to it, and he was so glad that Castiel was laughing for himself, for being happy. That open-mouthed, gummy, full-body laugh anchored Dean's crush firmly in place. He would be so lucky if he got to see that laugh every day of his life.

"Can I come over there?" Cas asked on the tail end of his laugh.

"I was waiting for you to get your butt in gear," Dean told him, opening an arm to beckon him over.

The water swished quietly around him as Castiel tucked himself against Dean's side. Dean pressed a grateful kiss to his temple.

Cas closed his eyes and felt something bump against his lips. He lifted his eyelids to find Dean holding out a grape for him to eat. Cas happily took it. The look on the taller man's face made Castiel imagine this could happen five years from now and Dean's expression would be the same.

"Now I see why you keep asking me to marry you. I am very barely resisting the urge to do the same."

Dean's eyes danced - what mix of emotions the dance portrayed, Cas could only guess. Perhaps they were similar to his own.

"Let's not hold back, then," Dean implored conspiratorially. "Let's consider it. What if it's enough for now to know we're both thinking it? To know we'll keep thinking it? To imagine that's maybe what we're aiming for?"

"That sounds perfect."

Dean uttered a bark of laughter, obviously thinking of something humorous to add. "We could take turns proposing, down the road."

Cas smiled. Dean felt the warmth radiating from that look. It reminded him of the mystery behind the interaction between the energy and physical impact of the sun. Hey, he reads. And if he was gonna get all nerdy and scientific, at least the sun was poetic enough of a comparison to do Castiel justice.

"That sounds like a plan," Cas resolved.

"Yeah. You like it?" Dean had to make sure.

"I love it - the way I'm in love with you."

The crows' feet returned to the corners of Dean's eyes. "I'm in love with you, too."

"How else are you feeling, Dean?" Cas asked with just a touch of smugness. He felt he was entitled to feel that way.

Dean grinned coyly. "You definitely tired me out, Sir." He groaned and sank lower in the bath. "I really needed that. Feels like I've needed that for years. I do think I might get a headache from trying to deep-throat without being able to, though. God, that was frustrating. I used to be able to - haven't tried in a long time, so I guess I'm out of practice."

"That makes sense. To be perfectly honest with you, though," Cas blushed and turned away, his face burning, "I, um, I'm really looking forward to training you - like, an indecent amount."

The other man was silent for a little too long and Cas was beginning to think Dean was judging him - until he looked back and wished he could get hard again. Dean was pinning him with lustful eyes from under wispy lashes. His mouth was open in obvious invitation, the wet, pink tongue resting on his lower lip.

"God, Dean. You're so tempting," Castiel told him. "I really want to, but is this going to send you to sub space again? I don't know if I'm comfortable Domming you for so long. What if we save it for rewards and moments when we're not doing much, like watching TV?"

Dean ducked his head sheepishly. "Guess I wasn't really thinking about what it would do to me. Good call. We did scene a lot today."

"Believe me, I really want to," Castiel reassured. "You wore me out as much as I wore you out. We both need a break from the intensity. I know I need to just be your boyfriend for a little while."

"I love it when you're my boyfriend."

One side of Cas's mouth tipped up with dry humor. "I guess I _am_ your boyfriend all the time, even when I'm your Dom, too."

"And I always love it." Dean leaned in for a kiss that communicated how blessed he felt to have Cas for a partner. His eyes drifted closed, his lips moved sensuously on Castiel's. It was tender and carried so much hope for their future. Dean's heart felt like it might burst out of his chest.

When they parted again, Castiel earnestly searched Dean's face. What he wanted to find, Dean didn't know. He hoped Cas would find it.

"May I give you a couple compliments, Dean?" Castiel timidly asked. "I don't have to if you never want to hear it, but I think so many wonderful things about you and I would love to share them with you."

The question blind-sided Dean. His eyebrows lifted in surprise. "I'm glad you bring that up, because I didn't realize that's what it sounded like when I said I prefer to be told I'm good. What I really meant with that is, I don't want it said in a way that comes close to humiliation. In a scene, especially with something like mirror kink and it's easy for me to tell myself negative things, praise needs to be purely good. I can't handle belittling feedback, even if it's not meant that way. It only takes one word to flip me into drop - even if you say princess in a degrading way, that could be damaging."

Castiel was starting to look really concerned and worried, so Dean reassured him. "You do a great job of making sure I know you're sincere, and I never feel like you're criticizing me. You're allowed to occasionally comment on how I look in a scene. I'll tell you which kinks are more sensitive than others, like mirror stuff. Outside a scene?"

Dean gestured and pulled a face to make his next point. "Like you said: then, you're just my boyfriend. You can tell me how you think I look as much as you want. I'm not falling apart and clingy - for the most part - outside a scene." He chuckled. "And honestly, I can be a little attention whore fishing for compliments."

"You look gorgeous no matter what you're doing."

Dean blushed and grinned at the sudden outburst. "You been holding onto that one a while, huh?"

"Your eyes are my favorite color."

Dean chuckled. It was cheesy, but he enjoyed it.

"I fall a little more in love with you every time you look confident in your submission."

The onslaught of compliments Castiel had obviously been thinking of for days was weakening Dean - he was starting to feel like a sculpture of goo.

"Your lips make me want to kiss you all the time. It's very distracting," Cas added distractedly.

Dean smugly licked, then bit and slowly released said lips, which Castiel was still staring at. "Have at it," he invited in a low, alluring tone of voice.

Castiel floated his hand up through the water across Dean's hip and stomach, then out of it over Dean's chest to cup his neck and rest his thumb on the hinge of his jaw. Dean melted completely at the light touch and closed his eyes when Cas leaned in to bring their mouths together again.

He'd never get tired of the way Cas kissed him. Castiel combined skill and passion to draw Dean out past his walls and make him feel free. Come to think of it, Cas made Dean feel that way in everything they did together.

They kissed until the water felt noticeably uncomfortable.

"I suppose we should actually get clean," Cas reluctantly whispered.

Dean sighed. "I suppose we should. I should get this dildo out of my ass."

Cas sniggered. "Only you could forget you have a tentacle dildo in your ass, Dean."

"Shut up," Dean giggled. He lifted up enough to reach behind him and slowly, gradually, worm the dildo out of himself. "I hate the feeling afterwards," he grumbled.

Cas rubbed his back in commiseration.

They quickly scrubbed themselves off in the tepid water.

"Hey," Dean suddenly said, "we've been taking baths together."

"...Yes..." Castiel replied slowly.

"But we always make sure to wear condoms."

"Okay..."

"Are STDs transferable through water?"

Cas looked off into the distance in disbelief. "We're idiots."

"We should have looked it up."

"Complete morons."

"What if we gave each other something?"

"Why didn't we think of this sooner?"

"We could even have something and not realize it."

"Goddammit," Cas exclaimed. "I thought I was being so careful. How could I be this stupid?"

"Hey," Dean repeated in a chastising voice, "this isn't only on you. We're both a couple of dumbasses."

Cas nodded solemnly. "Well, at some point I was going to suggest we get tested anyway, since it might save us money on condoms in the long run. I guess now it's a more pressing matter. I'm sorry in advance if I inadvertently gave you something. We'd both been sexually active before we met, so it's possible we got something or became a carrier without noticing."

"I mean, neither of us has complained about symptoms of anything, but that doesn't necessarily mean we're completely clean," Dean expanded on the topic.

Cas nodded again.

"We'll both make appointments today, then. I'm due for my annual screening anyway. When was your last time getting checked?" Dean stood and helped Cas out of the tub, too.

Cas sighed, now even more frustrated with himself. "It's probably been too long. I should have been more on top of it."

"Hey, you're going now," Dean placated. He grabbed towels for them. "Should we maybe have thought of this sooner? Yeah, but at least we're not waiting even longer."

"Yeah, okay. Don't panic yet," Cas told himself. It didn't really help.

No matter how many times he reminded himself he'd been safe with previous partners, and definitely hadn't felt comfortable enough with them to have a bath together; no matter how much he and Dean reassured each other they hadn't ever used unsafe needles; no matter how healthy they felt - Cas still worried one or both of them would suffer consequences from something he'd carelessly gotten and neglected to treat.

The days before and after their check-ups were tense for Castiel, who piled guilt for sexually frustrating Dean on top of his premature guilt for possibly passing him an undetected disease or infection. He couldn't concentrate, and he was too preoccupied with his struggle to feel comfortable being intimate with Dean. His guilt wouldn't let him, and this added more guilt, even though Dean reassured him he was okay to rub one out in the shower.

"Really, Cas." Dean was adamant. "I don't want you to think you owe me anything. Do I ever owe you sex?"

"Of course not," Cas grumbled, knowing exactly what Dean's argument would be.

As he'd expected, Dean told him, "Then you shouldn't owe me sex either. Yeah, you're great in bed, but that's not the main reason I'm with you. We're dating because we put ourselves out in the open with each other and we like what we see."

Cas's expression didn't change even though, logically, he knew Dean was right.

"You know why I agreed to date you. Remember what I told Sam on the phone the next morning after you patiently rimmed me for an hour?" He couldn't resist adding that bit on.

Cas's face heated slightly and he replied, "You said that I was one of the most considerate partners you've ever had."

"Exactly. That doesn't change because of one screw-up. I didn't help at all, either. This was, what, our third - fourth - bath together before it occurred to me?" Dean spread his fingers wide in a gesture of resignation. "We both screwed up. I promise it's okay. If it's worst case scenario and we both got HIV, we deal with it."

Castiel started to protest and Dean repeated emphatically, "We _deal_ with it. That's all we can do. Shit happens. Ten years ago, my normal was self-hatred and lashing out. Then I broke free of that and my new normal was healing and learning to love myself. These past few days have been the happiest I've ever been. I could see this being my new normal. If some health shit comes with that by accident?"

Dean waited until Cas met his eye again. "It'll still be the happiest new normal I've ever had. All signs point to love."

Cas fell into Dean's arms and clung to him. He couldn't make himself feel as accepting of the situation as Dean, so he invaluably appreciated how steady his partner was.

Castiel's stress level was cut in half when he received his results. He was as clean as could be detected at this time. The chance that he'd given something to Dean significantly diminished. It was possible they'd go in to be screened again in three to five years and suddenly show signs of HIV - it worked in scary, sometimes undetectable ways.

Cas could breathe a deep sigh of relief when Dean's screening came back negative, too. He'd gone immediately to Dean's house when he got the text that Dean's results arrived. Neither of them had tested positive for common sexually transmitted diseases.

They were lucky.

They were also completely cleared to have unprotected sex with each other. Dean couldn't refrain from waggling his eyebrows at Cas when it occurred to them.

Cas rolled his eyes, but he was too relieved to really feel a reaction of any sort to the intimate teasing. They were both safe. Neither of them had been screwed up by a disease that they would have to treat their whole lives.

"Yes, Dean, this means we won't have to go through so many condoms anymore."

Dean scoffed. "Like that's really my focus. I'm excited to feel even closer to you, babe."

Cas's lips twitched. "I believe that's a mostly psychological reaction, like a placebo. You believe more skin contact brings people closer during sex, so you feel closer when it happens."

Dean grinned and shook his head, loving the lighthearted argument after Cas's dark mood had lifted. "Nah, man, there's tons of research about how skin contact releases chemicals in the brain - so I'm psyched about the increased contact because there's research about how it both physically and chemically affects the experience."

Cas's smirk grew. "And can you cite any of these resources off-hand?"

Dean laughed. "No, not off the top of my head. Even if I'm totally wrong, can you blame me for psychologically wanting to feel closer to you?"

That brought the first real smile in days to Cas's face. "No, because I'm guilty of the same thing."

Dean tittered at the silly way they were arguing over nothing. He'd never say it to Cas, but he'd been worried too, and was just as relieved they were fine. There was that lingering possibility a disease would manifest later, but it didn't feel so pressing while he was looking at the official report that there was currently no sign of it in his system.

"This stress has been utter shit," Dean came close to confessing he'd been worried, "but knowing we can talk through everything like we did, and relying on each other for support, is really good to know about our relationship."

Cas nodded and smiled fondly.

Dean's heart lurched at the sight. "I missed seeing you look at me like that," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't," Cas whispered back, kissing Dean's forehead. "I promise I didn't stop feeling that way about you. I showed it more through worry while we were stressed."

"I know. I like seeing you happy."

"I like seeing you happy, too, Dean. I think we might be a bit depleted after that rollercoaster. Should we have a movie night and get together with our brothers tomorrow to share the news?"

Dean nodded, grateful for the suggestion. He needed to recharge.

They settled in to watch the second Indiana Jones movie. When Dean was about to hit play, Cas said, "Come here, princess. Lay your head on my lap."

Dean eagerly complied and was soon looking up at his boyfriend, wondering what his Dom had in mind.

Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair, then touched two fingertips to Dean's lips.

"Would you like to suck, princess?"

Dean's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in acceptance.

Still, Cas waited. "What color?"

"Oh - green."

Castiel nodded and allowed his fingers to sink into Dean's mouth. Dean closed his eyes, already feeling his mind calming.

"I'm going to play the movie, now," Castiel informed Dean, not expecting him to answer. He let the movie play. Cas was impressed he could mostly follow along with the action while he had his fingers in Dean's mouth.

He kept his hand relaxed and let Dean focus on working more of the fingers to the back of his mouth. It was incredibly arousing, feeling Dean alternate sucking on the digits and trying to completely relax his mouth, tongue, and throat around them. It took enormous willpower to keep his fingers stationary so Dean could remain in control and work himself through his returned gag reflex.

Dean knew this would come back to him. It was just like riding a bike. Once you teach yourself to do something, it comes naturally with more practice. That's all he needed. After about a half hour of patiently working the fingers over his tongue, Castiel's fingertips popped past his tonsils.

Dean let them back out again, then opened his eyes and grinned up at Cas, celebrating a little.

"Good boy," he rumbled and leaned down to kiss Dean's forehead. "Would you like to keep practicing with my fingers, or would you like a dildo?"

"I don't want you to get up," Dean admitted.

"I won't. Please make a choice." Cas blushed a little.

Dean grinned slyly. His Dom must have been a boy scout - he was always prepared. "Did you get some nice lube, too?"

Cas's blush intensified. "Yes."

"Gimme that dildo," Dean demanded.

Castiel smirked at him. "Ask politely, princess."

The sub mirrored his Dom's smirk before his face changed into a pleading expression. "Please, Sir," he pouted, "let me suck on the dildo. I need it - need something big like your cock to put down my throat."

"Damn," Cas breathed. "You're so good, baby. Such a good boy." Castiel picked up Dean's realistic dildo from the side table next to him and gave it a coating of flavored lube. He positioned it near Dean's face the way he himself would deepthroat his partner, then touched the head to Dean's lips. "Remember, baby: Be patient; go slow. I will never demand this of you. I love that you simply want to do it."

"During a movie helps," Dean said. "Your attention isn't totally on me, so there's no pressure, but you're helping me to do this, and it's like we're reconnecting after that scare."

Cas smiled at him. "That's all I want," he said. Castiel refocused his attention back on the movie so Dean could find that place of support without pressure again.

Dean spent the rest of the movie reacquainting himself with the techniques of deepthroating, which mostly involved going slow, being patient, and not letting the dildo stay stationary at all.

At one point, Dean managed to take the dildo into his throat. He let it out again and then took it back in. He didn't try to keep it in his throat too long each time, but was soon moaning and fucking his throat with the toy.

This proved to be more of a distraction to Cas than when it was his fingers. He also noticed that Dean was aroused - the sub's boner made a visible visible line under his jeans. Well, that made two of them.

"I have such a good boy," Castiel told him, letting Dean hear that he was pleased and proud. "My princess deserves a reward for working so hard. I'm going to rub your dick, princess."

Castiel took his free hand easily down to Dean's crotch and caressed over the jeans, then unzipped and unbuttoned them. Cas snuck his hand inside to fondle Dean's length through his underwear.

Dean whined around the dildo.

"Just feel what I give you, princess."

Dean settled again. He continued to slowly but surely fuck his throat with the dildo and kept his hips still, just letting the pleasure wash over him.

The movie finished and Castiel felt he could devote all his attention to Dean, now, during the credits. He did different things to Dean's dick - sometimes he would jerk, but more often he would rub with a flat hand, run his thumb down the length or spread two fingers towards opposite ends of the shaft. Since the focus wasn't on getting Dean off, he didn't give enough focused energy to bring Dean to orgasm.

Castiel focused much more on Dean's progress with the dildo. Dean was holding it in his throat for five seconds at a time, now. If this had been his first time with something in his throat, Cas would have been impressed if he'd managed to take it in just once for less than a second.

"May I try, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied. His voice was already rough. Cas shivered, knowing it was because Dean was deepthroating for him.

Castiel inched the toy steadily over Dean's tongue and continued to caress his dick.

Dean concentrated on feeling the pleasure and relaxing his tongue and throat.

Castiel popped the head of the dildo past Dean's tonsils, pushed just a little further, then pulled back out. "Good boy," he praised warmly.

Dean smiled wanly up at him.

"You worked very hard, Dean. I want you to relax, now. May I make love to you, beautiful?" Castiel stopped moving his hand on Dean's dick, but caressed his face after setting aside the dildo.

Dean nodded, smiling fondly up at his boyfriend. "We haven't specifically done that, yet," he commented.

"Now is a good time for it, I think," Castiel pondered. "We need to reassure each other that we're not going anywhere, even if we have trouble in our lives."

Dean nodded again and heaved himself off the couch. Cas turned off the TV, then followed Dean to his bedroom. He entered in time to see Dean flop down on his bed.

"Why am I so tired?" he complained. "All I did was suck a dick for an hour."

Cas hummed his laughter, but answered sincerely, "You were exactly as worried as I was, beloved." He crawled over Dean's back and kissed up his neck. "You just don't show it the way I do."

"You're my boyfriend," Dean huffed contrarily, although he melted at the endearment. "I'm pretty sure there's a rule that says you're not allowed to call me on my bullshit."

"You read that rule wrong," Cas informed him mock-seriously. "It says your boyfriend is _supposed_ to call you on your bullshit - otherwise, I wouldn't be doing my job."

Dean gave a "Hmph," but arched his neck to bare it for Castiel.

Castiel pressed his face to the curve, just enjoying the closeness. "Do you want to top or bottom, princess? Either way, I'll be the one to make love to you - and if you want to top but still feel full, we can make that happen too."

Before the STD scare had hit them, one time, Cas had tied Dean up, put a cock ring on him, stuffed him full with a vibrator, and ridden him for Cas's own pleasure.

Dean had loved it; he'd loved seeing Cas come apart on top of him. He'd loved the way Cas had jerked his cock rougher and bounced more and more frantically, his hair falling lank into his eyes, his face screwing up in ecstatic concentration.

The scene had been refreshing in a way not many things were. Dean hadn't felt used, per se, although that might have initially been the point. He'd been mesmerized by the way Cas let himself go and actively chased his own pleasure. It had made Dean wonder how often Cas got to do things purely for himself.

Dean flipped himself over so he was facing Cas. "I like it both ways, Cas, and I know I'll get it both ways. I can admit I mostly swing towards bottoming; you know I love giving you the reigns. For our first time really making love - and without condoms at that - I want to hear your thoughts. What do you want?"

Cas trailed his fingertips down the side of his big-hearted partner's face. "I always try to do what we both need. As I've said before, it just so happens that those things tend to line up for us. You mostly want to bottom - I mostly want to be inside you. You've probably guessed about me that I value being romantic. I want to light some candles. Do you have any?"

Dean groaned. "I'm sure there are some around here somewhere..." he begrudgingly started.

Cas grinned. "But you don't remember where they are," he finished. "That's okay. It's not a necessity. I'll top. Then some other time, we can have you top."

"This time, you top and make love to me, and some other time, I'll top and make love to you," Dean extended the idea. It was all about giving - Dean didn't necessarily need to feel like he was in control of Cas - he wanted to give Cas something purely for him. It was the same way he always felt about Cas.

Castiel gave him that loving look again. "I'd like that."

Dean blushed and smiled happily. He began shimmying his jeans and underwear off. Cas helped him, then went back to the living room for the flavored lube. He came back looking extremely excited.

"What's up?" Dean inquired.

Cas climbed, still fully clothed, onto his naked boyfriend. "Turn over - I'm going to rim you and put hickeys on your taint."

Dean's breath caught. After a beat, he turned over so fast he almost elbowed Cas in the face. "Sorry, Cas."

"It's alright. How would you like me to clean you?" He caressed Dean's ass impatiently.

Dean groaned. "I really should do an enema..." He didn't want to take time away from the much-needed intimacy, though.

Cas paused, thinking. "That probably would be best," he reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, but this is gonna be the fastest enema of my entire life." Dean hurried to the bathroom to clean his ass. Damn, raw anal was so much freaking work to prep for. Dean was glad he even had an enema kit. He hurried to fill it with water - although he did spend enough time making sure it was the right temperature - and pumped himself with water while laying in the tub.

After a minute, Cas came in, smiling that sappy smile.

"What's that look for?" It was kinda embarrassing that Cas had to wait for him like this.

"It just hits me sometimes how generous you are," Cas told him. "We have condoms and dams, but we both want to go without, so you're taking time to do this to your body, so we'll both be more comfortable."

"Yeah, well..." Dean was still pretty freaking embarrassed. His face was heated, and not in the sexy way. He tried to tease, to feel more in control of the situation. "It's mostly selfish. Really want your bare tongue in my ass."

"Either way," Cas smirked, "I benefit."

Dean grinned. They waited as long as Dean could make himself lie there, which was almost the five-minute mark. He carefully got himself over to the toilet and relaxed. Again, he waited as long as he could make himself sit, which was barely a minute. Then he was wiping off and trying to hurry Cas out of the bathroom.

Cas didn't allow himself to be moved. "Since we're here," his eye acquired an evil gleam, "let me clean you out, just a little more."

"What, a whole enema isn't clean enough for you?" Dean felt like they were wasting time.

"Trust me, princess." Cas got up in Dean's face and tightened a hand in his hair. "Behave, and you might find you like what I have in mind."

Dean went lax in his Dom's grip. "Yes, Sir."

Cas brought Dean back over to the tub and this time, he bent Dean over the side of the bath. Castiel petted Dean's hole, trailed his fingers down the perineum, briefly massaged his balls, and gave his penis a few confident strokes.

Dean was just wondering why they had to do this in the bathroom when slick fingertips started the path over again. That didn't feel like lube. It was soap. Cas actually _was_ washing him.

Dean's breath caught when one finger pressed past his rim and began thoroughly rubbing his insides. There was more friction than usual because soap could only ease the slide so far. He couldn't help but moan.

Cas's other hand came up to work the soap over the rest of his genitals. Dean was getting hard again at the loving, yet detached, treatment. Cas kissed his butt cheek and suddenly, Dean was desperate.

"Please, Cas. Please - I need more."

Cas grinned. "You want another finger?"

"Yes, Sir," Dean begged.

"With just soap?" Cas had to make sure Dean knew exactly what he was asking for.

"I don't care; yes - _please_. I need it." Dean clung to the wall of the tub. He knew it would burn - he knew it would be pretty unpleasant - but he would be full.

Cas added more liquid hand soap to his fingers, grimacing at the barely-there substance. It definitely wasn't the best lubricant, but Dean wanted it now and Castiel didn't want to keep his sub waiting. If Dean was okay with the burn, then so was Cas.

He squeezed two fingers into Dean's rectum, the suction tight enough to begin lathering the soap on its own. Dean gasped at the foreign feeling. It was amazing how a slightly different texture could make something familiar feel so odd. It was pretty awesome. This was almost like he was feeling Cas finger him for the first time again. It stung a bit, too, as he'd known it would.

Cas had, meanwhile, graduated from kissing Dean's ass to biting it. He persisted in steadily twisting his hand down Dean's hardening shaft.

"Cas, please, need your mouth. Eat me out, please," Dean implored. He had no problem asking for exactly what he wanted - especially when he knew he would get it.

Castiel reached around Dean to wet a cloth in the stream from the tub faucet, then used it to wipe the soap from Dean's ass, cock, balls, and taint.

"Stand up, Dean," Cas instructed, letting go of him and withdrawing his fingers. He steadied Dean as the sub stood. They made it halfway to the bed before they were kissing sweetly, tenderly, each completely absorbed in the other.

Dean's lips felt soft and malleable to Castiel, who wanted to express - as fully as possible - the ways in which he could take care of his partner and would not fail him.

Dean granted Castiel access to his mouth - as much as his partner desired - to convey his willingness to take what Cas offered and to cherish it.

They stumbled into the bed, separating only briefly to giggle. Cas pressed Dean into the mattress again and retook possession of his lips.

"Clothes off," Dean asserted his bid to get Cas naked. He tugged on Cas's shirt.

"What does it matter?" Cas asked in a subjugating growl that made Dean's cock jerk. "You know where my tongue is going. The rest happens after I've had my fill of your delectable ass -" Castiel roughly separated the cheeks and traced the entrance with barely-there touches of his fingers, "- and I'm ravenous. Turn over."

Again, Dean hurried to submit. This time, he made sure to keep his elbows out of the way. In seconds, he had prostrated himself for his Dom, ass up, back arched, and arms stretched in front of him.

Instead of diving right in, Cas first took a moment to envelop Dean with his presence. He flitted his hands over Dean's skin, drawing invisible lines up his back, over his shoulders, and down his arms. He curled his fingers around Dean's wrists. He laid his chest against Dean's back and rutted his crotch against Dean's ass. He kissed Dean's neck and shoulders.

Dean shuddered. This was one of his favorite experiences in the world, right here: Feeling completely surrounded by his Dom.

"May I tell you how you look to me right now, princess?" Castiel asked, the yearning clear in his voice.

"Yes, Sir," Dean moaned. He blushed and stuttered, "I know I look like - like a s-slut for you, Sir. I can't help that I n-need you, need the things you d-do to me."

"That's beautiful, Dean," Castiel congratulated Dean on his attempt to praise himself. "I was only going to tell you how perfect you look; how stunning. I feel like the most privileged man alive to see you begging me with your whole body in this way."

Dean's blush inflamed his face. "Th-thank you, Sir."

"You're absolutely welcome, princess. You deserve to be told how amazing you are. And thank you, for showing it to me." Castiel kissed his way over Dean's back, using the man's spine as a guide to move lower. He reluctantly pulled his hands back up so he could move towards Dean's ass.

Castiel spent long minutes simply kissing the rosy pucker. He dragged his wide lips over it to feel the texture, to feel it quiver for him in anticipation. Dean's skin here was soft, as were the sparse hairs. He tugged on them with his lips. He brought his hands up to Dean's ass just to squeeze the muscle and body fat in reverence; not necessarily to open him wider - that was just a bonus - but to hold the supple cheeks in appreciation and to trace the few stretch marks that having an amazing ass will give a person.

Dean was going insane and Cas had barely even touched him yet. He knew he was moaning, he knew it was probably loud, he knew he probably sounded like a brat. He couldn't help himself.

Cas wetted his lips and dragged them down to Dean's perineum, ignoring the feverish cries his sub was making. He angled his head and widened his lips over the width of the silky taint. He let his teeth separate and brought them out to ever so carefully close over the sensitive area. He dragged them together and apart in a gentle gnawing motion, being supremely mindful not to apply any pressure.

Holy fuck. _Holy fuck._ Cas was chewing on his taint. Dean could remember some people licking it in the past, and definitely touching it to feel his prostate, but this was new. He felt an urgent, delirious laugh bubbling up from his throat, interrupted by moans, groans and the odd hiccup.

"You really take the phrase 'eating out' to heart," he thought he did an okay job of getting out around his hysteria.

Cas's response was to latch on and start sucking the delicate skin.

"Oh fuck," Dean whined, pressing his ass into that mouth.

Cas's low laugh reverberated right into Dean and made him keen and shudder. Cas's tongue swirled over the patch of skin he'd chosen to adorn with a bruise. He pulled back, dragging it with his lips and slowly releasing the suction. He continued to hold Dean's ass open while he surveyed his handiwork. He added another hickey and another until they formed a little path down to Dean's balls.

"Beautiful," he rumbled. He caught Dean meekly watching him while burying his very pink face in one shoulder. Cas aligned himself with Dean's body once more and kissed the half-hidden, blushing forehead. "Yes, you, Dean. You're beautiful, especially with my marks on you. I love that you open yourself up to me this way. It steals my breath to see you so vulnerable just for me."

Now that he'd amplified the color in Dean's face with compliments, Castiel slid back behind Dean to really get into the meal he was making of Dean's ass. He leisurely sucked each of Dean's testes into his mouth, then used his tongue to slick the now-colorful path up to that inviting hole. Cas persistently slithered the wet muscle over Dean's flexing furl until Castiel was drooling.

When Castiel knew he had a wealth of saliva rich enough to ease his way, he worked his tongue into the tight space.

Dean gave another high keen. " _God_ , yes. Tongue-fuck me, Sir. Please; I _need_ it," he begged.

Cas pressed his face closer to Dean's ass, hardly even caring if he couldn't breathe. He fucked his tongue through Dean's anal sphincter until he couldn't tell if he or Dean were moaning louder. The muscle gave more tension up to his tongue and still Castiel plunged nimbly through it, curled his tongue around it, pulled at it, sucked on it.

The light soap taste disappeared the longer he worked. Spit drenched his chin and cheeks. Cas knew Dean was sure to feel it dripping down his balls.

Castiel didn't care.

Cas's face and Dean's ass were soaked sloppy by the time he had to slow down his tired mouth. He gasped for air when he pulled away after half-suffocating himself for so long. Cas couldn't care less that his lungs were starving - he'd finally had his fill of Dean's gorgeous ass.

"Don't move," Castiel ordered on a shaky huff. The rest of him was shaking, too, Cas noticed when he got up to retrieve the lube. It was the flavored one that Cas had intended to use before. He'd forgotten all about it.

"Lay down and spread your legs," Cas commanded, still a bit wobbly as he quickly shed his clothes. He kneeled between Dean's thighs and drizzled lube on his still-shining ass. Castiel belatedly wiped his face off with his hand, then rubbed it over Dean's fluttering hole. He easily drove one finger, then another, into the receptive channel.

Dean moaned brokenly and offered his ass up for more. Cas deposited himself against Dean's side, continuing to stretch the hole with his fingers. He pressed lax, puffy lips to Dean's arm, shoulder, neck, and face as he added more fingers and lube, as he grazed liberally over the swollen prostate.

"Fuck me, Cas, please fuck me," came Dean's whimper of supplication when he couldn't take any more.

The Dom removed his fingers and transferred his weight to Dean's back after slicking up his overlooked penis. "Am I too heavy?" He had to make sure he wouldn't crush the other man.

"No. I like it when you're on my back," Dean revealed. He cast his eyes backwards to gaze up at Cas through his eyelashes.

Castiel nodded and rested some of his weight on his elbows nonetheless. He eased his member into Dean's rectum and had to pause when he was fully seated in the tight, wet heat to simply groan in satisfaction. Cas gathered himself quickly and also gave Dean a moment to adjust. He moved his arms to lay against Dean's and gripped the man's wrists intimately, with the tips of his fingers pressing into Dean's palms and his thumbs stroking the backs of Dean's hands.

He kissed the back of Dean's neck and behind his ears until the man told his Dom he was ready.

Castiel slowly thrust his hips with short movements against Dean's ass, not even breaking skin contact very often. He wedged his face into the space under Dean's jaw and moaned in tandem with him. Cas was lightheaded and trembling with exertion, but giving his body to Dean was relaxing even as he knew he was expending more energy.

"I love you," he whispered into the close air.

"I love you too," Dean echoed. His mind felt blanketed in a haze. Was he heading toward sub space? No way. No way was regular anal - almost vanilla - sex getting to him so much.

Dean moaned as his mind went vacant. All he could do was feel the way his partner surrounded him as he hitched his hips up to meet Cas's and thudded them down to grind against his bed. His fingers curled to hold Cas's in his palms. He breathed his unconscious noises into his and Cas's wrists next to his mouth.

Cas had gone non-verbal as well. If there was such a thing as Dom space, he had found it. His thumbs moved unceasingly over the backs of Dean's hands. All he could feel and hear was his sub undulating under him and moaning breathily for him. Pleasure sparked in his blood as he buried his cock over and over again in Dean's pulsating ass.

Cas couldn't ever remember being on a bigger power trip, and all he was doing was making love to his boyfriend.

"Am I hitting your prostate, baby?"

"Yes, Sir," Dean sighed high in his throat.

"Can you come untouched, princess?"

Dean made a deliberating noise.

"Do you need my hand on your cock?"

Dean shook his head. "No, Sir. Wanna try."

"Good boy. You're so beautiful, beloved."

Dean whined in thanks and kissed Cas's thumb, his eyes just barely closed and his face relaxed. Cas saw the gesture for what it was and pressed the digit to Dean's lips until it popped past them. Dean didn't have the presence of mind to close his mouth around it, so he rubbed his tongue along Cas's thumb, generating saliva that trickled onto the sheet under his open lips.

Cas groaned at the wanton sight. He kissed Dean's chin. "What a good boy - so good for me, princess. You're doing well, baby; keep going. Let me fuck you until you come, and then come undone for me, princess. Let go."

It didn't feel like it took long for that to happen, but Castiel was absorbed in the way his sub continued to fully submit to him. He couldn't be bothered to gauge the time as it passed. Dean was so relaxed that at first, Cas didn't register the increased whining until Dean was shuddering and grinding further into the bed. Cas, in turn, took the opportunity to grind into Dean.

Dean cried out at this and his whimpers gradually got more needy as his body jerked more and more with overstimulation. "Please," he urged, "come in me, Cas. Come in my ass, Sir."

Cas panted on Dean's neck and raised up to his hands, one on Dean's neck and one on the man's lower back. Castiel pulled his hips up and dropped them hard - directly into Dean's prostate.

Dean screamed, and screamed again when Cas repeated the movement. Cas continued to thrust hard into Dean, letting gravity help him. Dean fell right back into sub space. Cas was using him again, and he couldn't be more satisfied. Tears streamed down Dean's face. He was still drooling open-mouthed into the bed.

Cas changed up the pace a few times to chase his pleasure. Soon, he was laying on Dean's back again, holding him down by force, and ramming his dick sporadically into Dean's hole and moaning his desperation into Dean's ear. Castiel's thrusts got shorter, but held longer and harder while he panted to try and take ahold of his breath again.

Cas sighed in the wake of his release and relaxed his muscles, feeling like he was settling into Dean's body like a mold. He unclenched his hands from Dean's shoulder and side. He slid them over sweaty skin to lace their fingers together.

Dean sighed, too. After a moment, he chuckled. "Feel free to eat me out whenever you fucking want."

Cas gave a weaker, answering chuckle. "You're my favorite food," he joked deliriously.

Dean giggled. "I'm tempted to say, 'Let's skip the aftercare tonight.' I think we both really need it, though; you maybe more-so than me. Up and at em, Sir."

"Five minutes?" Cas asked petulantly.

"If I can reach something to put an alarm on. We're going to just sleep all night, otherwise."

"Would that be so bad?"

Dean grinned to himself. "I guess not. I'd love to wake up with your morning wood in my ass."

"I could arrange that," Cas eagerly accepted the idea. Anything to get out of moving. Also, that sounded like a great plan.

A light bulb went on in Dean's brain. He jostled Cas to get his attention. "I know. How's this for aftercare -" he made eye contact with Cas over his shoulder, "- I love you, and I love every single thing we just did."

Cas smiled warmly in return. "I love you too, and I'm so glad. I loved it too."

Dean beamed at him. "Now we can cuddle until we fall asleep, and in the morning, I might still be loose enough for you to slide right in so we can have lazy morning sex."

Cas grinned at Dean's ingenuity. "I like it. Good night, Dean."

"Good night, Cas."

They both slept soundly, and although they separated during the night, Cas did wake up with a half-chub to rub on his little spoon. He blearily flailed for the lube and spread an ample amount on himself, working up to full hardness. Castiel teased the head of his dick into Dean's still-loose ass. He inched slowly inside as Dean moaned in his sleep. Cas slowly rolled his hips and dragged a hand down Dean's front to play with the man's gradually waking cock. Dean remained asleep until Cas sucked a hickey on his shoulder blade.

"Oh, god, Cas."

"God morning, Dean."

"Good morning. Fuck. Take me, Sir."

"Absolutely. You're mine." Cas kissed the small bruise.

"I want to wake up like this every day," Dean groaned.

Castiel laughed in happiness. "You can certainly wake up like this regularly. Not sure if we can manage every day."

"Good enough," Dean agreed.

They made love again slowly, and for all intents and purposes, it was a byproduct of staying close. Their hips moved slowly, almost as an afterthought while they dozed. Cas jerked Dean to completion and Dean pulled away only to suck Cas's dick into his mouth. He concentrated on staying relaxed and was able to take the length into his throat for a second before he devoted himself to sucking the head and stroking the shaft.

They laid curled up together for another hour before Dean's stomach rumbled. The two laughed quietly and exchanged kisses. They meant to get up after one kiss, but were distracted by the mutual pull of each other's lips. The two laughed again and really did get up when Cas's stomach rumbled.

Their day was spent in a bubble of intimacy that it seemed like nothing could pop. They made brunch together, drove out to Cas's place to feed the animals and weed the front garden together, then called their brothers and met them at Sam's house for dinner.

The other two noticed their shared mood right away, but waited to bring it up until they all had plates.

"Okay," Sam said, "what's with the lovey-dovey thing you've got going on? I didn't think it was possible for you two to get even more unbearably cute."

Dean smiled through his bite of sandwich. He and Cas exchanged a look. Castiel opened his mouth to answer when Gabriel beat him to it.

"Is Dean pregnant?"

Dean narrowly avoided choking on his sandwich. When his mouth was empty, he laughed until he was about falling out of his seat. Cas giggled as well, and Sam couldn't help but join in.

Dean could breathe again, so he straightened up and said, "Well, I did get tested."

"Fuck off," Sam said. "You are not pregnant."

Dean couldn't stop grinning. "Bitch, I might be."

Gabe also joined in laughing at this.

Cas couldn't take it anymore. "We had an STD scare because we realized we'd been taking baths together, which meant we hadn't been as safe as we thought. Neither of us could remember if baths were very risky. So we got screened as soon as possible and we were completely cleared."

"For everything," Dean winked overtly.

"That explains it," Sam nodded, slightly put off by what his brother was implying with that innuendo. "Glad you're clean."

Gabriel agreed with the second point, but not the first. "So you can go without condoms now. I don't get how that makes much of a difference other than, now you don't have to take time out to wrap it up."

"Uh," Dean blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's less about the mechanics and more about the feeling."

Cas smiled his fond smile at Dean again, then told them, "We're in love."

Dean grinned back at him and said, "Yep. Whole nine yards: Exclusively dating and scening, planning a future together, helping each other through the hard times." He waggled his eyebrows. "And the even harder times."

Sam rolled his eyes at this, but concernedly asked, "Isn't it a bit soon?"

"Yeah, maybe," Dean ceded, "but we feel the same way about each other, so why not enjoy it? If it ends badly down the road, then that's what happens. We can't know what will happen."

Castiel was reminded, as Gabriel watched him through Dean's disclaimer, of that evening after he and Dean had first separated from their hook-up. Gabriel had suddenly appeared on his couch - no fanfare, no 'how's it hanging.' It was worse than if the normally-boisterous Gabriel had come in slamming doors and yelling. Castiel was cowering in his boots before his brother had spoken.

"You got a new sub and you didn't check in with anyone?" Gabriel cut to the chase, not even looking at Cas.

"It wasn't important this time," Castiel weakly claimed.

"It wasn't important? It wasn't _important_?" At this, Gabriel did look at him. His brother's face was a terrifying mask of rage. Some people, like Sam, were afraid of the mask Gabriel painted on himself for rodeos. Castiel was afraid of this face. It looked so angry because Gabriel had been out of his mind with fear for his sibling. He stood to confront Castiel. "I was in the industry, and you're gonna tell me 'it wasn't important'? What if he'd been a manipulative bastard who was looking to play the victim? What if he lied about his boundaries so he could call you an abuser? What if he was actually going to use you to get more abuse? You telling me that's not something to check in about?"

Cas spoke to the floor. "Everything went so well, it didn't seem like there was anything to check in about."

"And you didn't think I'd want to know that too, huh?"

Cas flinched. Gabriel was right; he should have checked in. He'd heard how Dean had checked in with Sam, even though he had nothing but nice things to say about Cas. The only difference was that Sam had annoyed them until Dean had called back. Gabriel had held onto hope that Castiel was eventually going to do the smart thing and call his brother or a friend.

"You've done hook-ups like this before," Gabriel went on. "There have been some bumps in the road. And damn it if I can't still whoop your ass for worrying me."

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. You're right, as usual."

"Damn right, I'm right."

They had smoothed it out, but Gabriel couldn't forget the day he'd had. He'd wondered for hours if it had been long enough that he could go to his brother's house and look for signs of PTSD or even a body. Dean could even have been a serial killer who lied about being submissive.

Castiel knew Gabe was reliving that fear. He reached over and took his brother's hand, giving him a bright yet comforting smile. Gabriel twitched up a corner of his mouth but couldn't quite shake the remnant of his worry.

Castiel knew what was coming next. In many ways, his boyfriend and his brother had similar personalities. When they wanted to cover up their suffering, they cracked a joke.

"So, you boys okay with that age difference, then, or is it part of your kink?"

Sam scrunched his face up in distaste. "I really - _really_ \- do not need to know that."

Dean turned to Castiel in confusion. "We got an age difference, babe?"

Cas grinned sheepishly. "I'm thirty-seven."

"Get out, you are not."

Cas nodded, laughing under his breath.

"Hot damn, Cas. Gabe's right, we gotta use that sometime." Dean ignored Sam asking him, "Could you not negotiate right now?"

Cas's face flushed. He shook his head in disbelief, which Dean took to mean no. He slid closer and whispered, "Pretty please? We could do teacher-student role play."

Cas gave him a mock-scowl. "I thought we discussed this, Dean," he whispered back. "You're not allowed to beg me outside a scene. You know what that does to me."

Dean grinned, planting his chin on Cas's shoulder. "Yeah," he answered smugly, if still privately. "It gets you hard and I get whatever I ask for."

Cas playfully pushed him away. "Sam is right," he said in a conversational voice, "we should talk about it later."

That was code to Dean's ears for, "What am I supposed to do with this inconvenient boner and the unruly sub pressing my buttons?"

Sam sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cas."

"Meh," Dean scoffed. "What does Sam know? He's only twenty-eight."

"What?" Gabriel couldn't believe this. "So I'm ten years older than you? I'm pretty sweet; I could be your sugar daddy."

Sam grinned at the outrageous offer, his dimples warring with the wry set of his brow. "Gabe, I'm a lawyer. I'm loaded. It's more like I could be _your_ sugar daddy."

Gabriel's eyes grew round with a faraway look.

Sam's eyebrows snapped together. Had he said the wrong thing? Maybe it was too hypocritical to ask Dean and Cas to stow it, then turn around and joke about kinks himself. He'd thought it would be okay, since it was just a joke, whereas Dean and Cas might actually find something to try together.

"Uh," Gabriel faltered. "That's - um. Can I talk to you, Sam?"

Dean and Cas looked at each other. Was this really happening?

Sam showed Gabriel into his study.

"Well, that was not how I expected them to get together," Cas remarked.

"I didn't expect them to at all, honestly. You don't know Sam's fear of clowns like I do."

They looked at each other, not knowing what else to say.

"What do we do now?" Cas was at a loss.

Dean grinned at him. "Wanna go have sex in Sam's bathroom again, professor?"

"I don't think your ass can take it," Cas told him, half teasing and half skeptical. "I pounded you hard last night and then loosened you up again this morning. It might hurt to have me in you again - one more time might just ruin you."

Dean's breath hitched. "Do you promise?"

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
